


Burnt Toasts and White Shirts

by MyS_WIB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Harry Styles Has Social Anxiety, M/M, Multi, Rich Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyS_WIB/pseuds/MyS_WIB
Summary: "What's that foul smell?" Louis visibly flustered as Harry tried to get a whiff of where the odor was coming from."Is something burning, Lou?" The younger boy asks, as he grabbed a shirt and dressed himself with it. It smelled just like Louis, well maybe because it was his."I don't know what you'retalking about, Harrold." Louis managed to mumble as he followed Harry out of the room and into the kitchen where the burning smell was coming from."You did not just burn toast." Harry gaped in disbelief, turning around abruptly to face a reddened Louis."It's not my fault the toaster broke and I had to do it with a pan!"ora fic where Louis Tomlinson is rich transferee and has father issues and Harry Styles is an awkward sophomore.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Parties. If there is one thing that Louis Tomlinson loves more than himself, that would parties. 

And not the ones where you wear fancy clothes and accessories, and then plaster fake smiles on your face as a rich boy tries to woe you because your father is one of the richest man in United Kingdom.

Also, not those where you gather with a group of people in a sunny afternoon, seated in a gazebo, tea cup in hand and the air is filled with prim and proper ladies -taught by your nanny when you were younger- their giggles hidden between their dainty hands.

No, not those parties. They're boring as heck and he'd rather jump off a cliff than attend another one again. He's spent the entirety of his life in those parties. And now that he's finally about to spread his wings and be free from the chains his father has bound against his wrists, he couldn't be any more patient.

He was able to pack the last of his things within the span of a day, a relatively fast pace for the amount of belongings he plans to bring.

He had brought with him all his designer's clothes, as well as accessories and footwear -which took the longest time in packing because he can't just throw them in the special boxes he ordered for them.

Along with his enormous amount of clothing, he also brought with him his collection of books. He was always fascinated with books and he never has a specific genre when it comes to his favourites.

His packages were mostly composed of those two things, the rest of his belongings are easily placed in his large suitcase.

As he closes the zipper on his toothbrush, his gaze lands on the bedside table where a framed photograph of him and his siblings. It was taken a year ago, when they went to the beach, just the five of them.

It was Charlotte's last day with them before she leaves for a possible apprenticeship with Gucci.

She hasn't come back since then. They could only see the second oldest sibling through video calls, she's very successful in what she's doing there and Louis couldn't help the pride rising in his chest. He always thought so highly of his siblings.

Louis smiled to himself, picking the frame up and deciding that this shan't be left in the already empty looking room.

Half of his boxes were already brought down by people from the moving company he hired.

He wants to have the most of his things to belongings sent to his college dorm room because finally, he gets to have his way.

He wasted a whole year in a course his father picked for him and in result he failed the entirety of it.

His father was beyond furious, Louis, on the other hand, felt happy. He finally get to do something he wanted because after that, his father talked to him and he was finally heard and for the first time in his entire life he was able to do something he wanted that his father had allowed.

"Lou?" The voice of Phoebe made him turn his eyes to the girl, she was standing by the door, biting her bottom lip and her hands tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah, Pheobs?" He smiled, standing up from the bed and beckoning for her to come closer.

"I'll miss you." She said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Louis couldn't help but coo in silence because Phoebe has always been the defiant one between the twins, she would always school her expressions better than Daisy did but Louis always breaks her.

He was, after all, the only one she could talk freely too. Her boo bear never judges her and will always listen. He also makes the best advices. She likes to think that Louis and her had the most closest bond among her siblings.

Louis engulfed her in a giant bear hug -just like how she always wanted- and kissed her hair, swaying their bodies as if they were slow dancing.

"I'll miss you a lot too, love." He smiled sadly.

"Will you ever be back?" She asked, well aware of her older brother's dilemma with regards to their father.

"I'll visit as much as I can." He whispered into her ear, never releasing his little sister because now he's feeling the feels and he's being tempted to withdraw all his things from the boxes and just stay with his little sisters forever.

They will always be his soft spot, as if they were his own children. Always above the number one priority and that says a lot because he's the number one priority; he loves them more than he loves himself and parties.

So, yeah. He almost got convinced.

But his little Phoebe withdrew from the hug and smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, I'll hold on that, yeah?" She says, still wearing her beautiful smile that always makes him melt. Sorry if he just loves his siblings so much, okay?

He nodded and raised his right pinky like they when they are about to make promises, they would always seal it with a pinky promise.

Phoebe interlaced their pinkies and hugged him one last time before leaving, about to look for her twin sister.

Louis wiped at his tears that weren't shed, laughing to himself because he wasn't even out of the house yet and he was already being tempted to just stay.

He took in deep breaths and have himself a pep talk, reminding himself of why he's doing this.

And with those words in mind, he grabbed the nearest box and helped in bringing it down for the loader truck to bring to his university's dorm. A smile was plastered on his face because this is it, he's on his last day in this house he never thought of as his own home.

As the last of the boxes were carried in, Louis grabbed his bags and got them inside his Audi.

He glanced at the big, looming house he lived in for the 19 years in his life. Because finally, before he could even turn 20 years old, he's getting the fuck out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one thing Louis hates the most it's saying his farewells to his siblings.

He did it once when he had to go for a whole week to this camp his father had put him in and everyone was just crying.

So, it's pretty understandable that he's being swayed into staying because of his sisters' teary eyes. Their father wasn't around again because when was he ever around?

Even when Louis was barely a toddler, he never had an early memory with his father. He wasn't always around and when he is, he never spends it bonding with his children.

Louis's mother on the other hand is a different story, she's always in his waking thoughts. Always wondering where she is right now, how she's doing, is she finally enjoying her life? Does she ever think of her children? Does she miss them the way they do?

The five women in his life will always be his everything and now that he will be out of his father's tight hold, he will make sure to bring them all together.

He will bring his family back together and he doesn't care if this will be the last thing he'll ever do.

As he steps inside, moving around the boxes scattered within the room, Louis smiles to himself. This was one of the biggest dorm rooms you could ever have, it's almost like an apartment. Being rich has its own perks and he doesn't care if he's using his father's money -- he's just being resourceful.

Someday, he'll even use it to destroy his own father's empire. He was just on his first step of the plan.

He quickly went to work, already knowing the full layout of the room, having been there when he was checking which of the available rooms he would like to get. This was the last one of its kind, the other one left was taken just the day before by another, most likely, rich as heck student.

12 o'clock rolled in and Louis was almost halfway into unpacking his own clothes, he reckoned he'll only unpack half of his clothes and accessories, after all he won't be staying here for long.

He's thinking about buying himself his own home but it's too soon for that one yet.

As soon as his stomach rumbled, he got up and decided to take a lunch break. Knowing full well that his pantry is still empty, Louis grabbed his phone on the bedside table and looked up for any nearby fast food. He was in the mood of eating greasy burgers with chips on the side, maybe some sundae would do too. His mouth was watering with the idea and when his search came up with multiple fast food chains, he was quick to scan which were the nearest ones and saw that there was a nearby McDonald's -- just a 15 minute walk.

He reckons a walk would do him good to help himself get familiarised with the place and thus, he grabbed his keys and wallet; locked his room in and walked down the hallway of his dorm building. 

There were only three rooms in this floor, this one being the third floor of the four-story building. The building only had 9 dormitories, all of them the same size as Louis's only different in their styles -that's what the person who gave him the tour of the place told him at least. The first floor was the lobby, a room for library and lounge with some vending machines scattered around.

Once he made it downstairs, he tugged his grey beanie lower on his head. He doesn't have the energy in him to fix his hair up, thus the beanie.

As he got closer to the glass doors, someone was about to get in with a box in his hand. So, Louis being the kind person he is, opened the door for them. But instead of a thank you, the person only ducked their head entirely avoiding Louis -as if he didn't want to be in the situation at all. Louis's gaze remained on the tall person's back, the only profile of him that Louis could make out was his tall and lean figure and that mass of growing curly hair put on a quiff.

Louis bit his lip, not letting the man's reaction -or the lack of it- get the best of him and got out of the building to go get himself some food.

Turns out, Louis needed a whole day to unpack. He wasn't able to go to the supermarket thus, he reckoned he should just make a list of things he needed so he won't forget to buy anything tomorrow.

Grabbing a leaflet on the kitchen counter, Louis decided to have Chinese food for dinner so he dialed the hot-line and ordered some noodles and chicken to go along with it. Realising he doesn't have anything to drink it with, he was quick to leave his room -making sure he locked it with his keys- and go downstairs to the vending machines and buying himself two cans of soda.

As soon as the food came, he got settled on the couch by the living room where the television was playing an episode of Sex Ed. His friend Niall had been urging him to watch the series even though, the blond know full well he doesn't like watching them.

But, he did watch it because he is bored as heck and, what better way to kill your boredom than watching some series from Netflix that was recommended by some friend? He'll probably end up telling Niall it wasn't that good enough for him just like he did when Niall had him sit down to watch an episode of Game of Thrones.

Once he finished his meal and episode, Louis went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his skin care routine. Now, don't judge him, okay? It became a habit ever since Lottie forced him to take a little more care of his skin.

He got changed into his pajamas, which really was just a boxer and tank top, and got settled on his bed.

Louis grabbed his phone by the bedside table and called Lottie. Before the first ring was finished, Lottie answered the call with a soft 'Hey, boo.'

"Hey, Lotts. How're you doing there, love?"

"Great. Actually --" Louis's eyebrows furrowed, there was a moment where only Lottie's breathing could be heard.

"What is it, lovely?" He softly said, wanting more than anything else to be able to hold his sister and try to ease her mind.

"I'm going back home, Lou."

"What?"

"Dad wants me to." Louis swears he just wants to end his father's life that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"But, he can't do anything, Lotts! You got the internship because of yourself!"

"He has influence, Lou. He told me so, we both know so. He can do whatever he wants with us." Louis feels like crying. His little sister was being punished for what he did. In exchange for his freedom, Lottie looses hers.

A sob was heard from the other line and Louis couldn't help but punch his legs.

"Lou--"

"I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry." Tears were flowing and Louis was biting on his knuckles. He should have known better.

His father was a smart man, he knows Louis wants to get out of his hold. He knows Louis's already making his plans come to life. He knows Louis felt a little safe that Lottie's in Italy. He knows that Louis knows he won't do anything to Fizzy and the twins. Louis feels so stupid and irresponsible. He took Lottie away from what she wanted. He left his little sisters to the man who doesn't even acknowledge them as his children. He tricked Louis and Louis never hated the man more than he hated him now.

"I'll talk to him."

"L-lou. Listen." Her sniffles on the other line made him release a sob to his pillow. He doesn't want her to know he's crying. He has to be strong for them.

"I want you to do what you need to do, okay? Don't worry about me or the girls." He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Go out there and continue on with the plan, yeah? Remember our plan? We're going to make it out of his hold, right?" Louis could only nod as he wiped the tears that have slowly dried up. The plan, he'll stick to it. He's going to find their mother, going to bring her back. He's going to be out of his father's hold without him realising it. Louis's going to make sure of that.

"I will." He mutters with a new found courage.

"I promise you, Lotts. We'll make it out. We have to." And even though the both of them couldn't see it, they knew that they were smiling with hope in their hearts.

Harry hates homo sapiens. More like interacting in social terms with homo sapiens. So, when that cute boy with beautifully oceanic blue eyes in a beanie opened the door for him, Harry wants the ground to swallow him in whole. He wants to thank the beautiful boy but decides against it because he might distract himself from his main goal at the moment which was to bring the last of his things up his dorm room.

Harry is a humongous klutz, even walking needs a proper concentration.

Thus, he ducked his head and kept his gaze on his path, not wanting to plant his face on the floor in front of the beaut.

Harry feels like a proper jerk but he can't help it, okay? He's socially awkward as heck and very clumsy too. Those two combined often ends him up in very awkward situations and he doesn't like that thus, he opts to avoid those situations from happening.

So, no. He doesn't really hate human beings. He hates interacting with them because of his clumsiness and awkwardness. But, he's really a ball of sunshine to his only friend, Niall, who is also another ball of bouncing Irish sun rays.

When he finally made it to the third floor of the building, he made his way to room number 6 and turned the doorknob for him to get inside.

He stowed the last box into his bedroom before going to his kitchenette where his takeout salad was placed.

Harry never felt so well rested in his entire life. Maybe, it has to do with the fact that he's not in his house anymore. 

He got out of the bed that was surely nowhere as luxurious as the one he had back home, but somehow it felt like this one was much more comfier, much more safe.

He felt more at home in his small college dormitory than he ever was at his house and yet he doesn't think he should be concerned about it.

He got in the shower to prepare himself for his day. His classes are bound to start the next week, so he has the whole week to familiarise the place.

But, first in his to do list today is grocery shopping. So, he got dressed in his black jumper and skinny jeans and had his hair up in a bun. Having second thoughts on bringing a coat with him, Harry grabbed his brown coat by the rack and slipped on his brown boots.

He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before locking his dormitory up and got down the stairs to the lobby.

With his fingers crossed inside the pocket of his coat, Harry is silently praying to not meet anyone on his way outside and that hopefully everyone who lives here prefer to keep to themselves.

But, no. The world seemed to be against him like it always is and when he reached the last steps he glanced and saw those mesmerising oceanic blue eyes that always made him feel like drowning yet at the same time taking a big fresh breathe --he fell. Harry the humongous klutz Styles tripped on his own shoes.

And to make matters worse, Louis was looking at him too and he saw it all. And he was wondering if he should laugh or help the poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry such a very, very bad chapter.
> 
> Sorry, Harrold. It has to happen.
> 
> Just to be clear, Harry really doesn't hate people. He's a sweet little cupcake, we can't take that away from him.
> 
> He just hates interaction with other people. Because, he's clumsy and awkward -- which is nothing to be ashamed for really, I am one and I ain't shying away from people any time soon. He's a really fragile soul and he needs to be kept in a pocket to shield him from the world.
> 
> Now, I'm just ranting.
> 
> Anywhosss, hope you all enjoyed the very poorly written chapter.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> MyS_WIB xx


End file.
